Don't Leave Me
by LilyOkumura12
Summary: Izuku por fin comienza a tener lo que parece una relación mas allá de una amistas con Shouto, sin embargo en medio de la felicidad el bicolor le confiesa que comienza a sentir algo por cierto rubio explosivo. La incertidumbre comienza a apoderarse de el pero su corazón lo obliga a hacer lo correcto aun cuando signifique malas noticias para el.


_**Don't Leave Me  
**_

Todoriki-kun, Todoroki-kun, Todoroki-kun" De un momento a otro ese nombre había comenzado a salir con gran cariño de sus labios cuando llamaba a aquel joven bicolor que ahora estaba a su lado tras tantas experiencia e historias vividas. La guerra entre ellos fue declarada en aquel camino para que ambos jóvenes de convirtieran en héroes y un sin número de batallas se libraron en las cuales perdieron y ganaron igualmente en demasía al poder hacer que ese lazo comenzara a fortalecerse mientras sus destinos se entrelazaban dando tregua al fin.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a conocerse más a fondo; un saludo amable en la mañana preguntando el uno por el otro, tardes con paseos para ir a comer helado o hacer algo para relajarse antes de regresar a casa y tediosas rutinas, noches en las cuales jamás faltaba un mensaje o una conversación amena hasta altas horas entre risas y lágrimas.

Era imposible que aquel pecoso no cayera en la bella ilusión que correspondía al amor que parecía querer ahogar ese frágil corazón que solo anhelaba sentir más y más de aquello que solo aquel bicolor podía demostrarle. Lo había conocido tanto en tan poco tiempo, su orgullo, sus miedos, disgustos aquellas cosas tan pequeñas que lo afligían, sus alegrías junto a ilusiones y sueños, sin mencionar esa extraña calidez que el mismo desconocía hasta poco tiempo atrás.

Poco a poco, cada día lograba un poco más de cercanía hasta el punto en que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus nervios que se posaba a flor de piel al ver aquellos ojos heterocromaticos mientras escuchaba su voz que lo hacía suspirar y hacerle rogar porque su compañero no se diera cuenta de lo que era evidente a simple vista gracias a aquellos ojos esmeralda completamente cristalinos y mejillas ardiendo en un rubor carmín que no podía sino aumentar el ritmo de su compás al estar en su compañía.

No podía evitar preguntarse de vez en cuando cómo era posible sentir así, enamorarse y amar con tanta fuerza, como si el mismo mundo desapareciera dejando solo a esa persona a tu lado. Esa hermosa desesperación por saber de esa persona a cada momento, preguntarse por ella al estar en lejanía y solo poder imaginar ese momento lleno de anhelo en el que se puede compartir tiempo a su lado y el hecho de que sea un momento u horas hacía de todo simplemente maravilloso.

Si había algo de malo en aquello que sentía y deseaba pues no era algo que pudiera ver con facilidad y que aquel peliverde solo deseaba poder brindarme esa tranquilidad y felicidad que solo él podía de hacerlo sentir junto a ese amor. Sin embargo los más profundos y desesperados deseos se corazón a veces no son escuchados y no todos los destinos que se entrelazaban se unían.

\- Todoroki-kun, ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Pregunto aquel joven mientras comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas en su bolso para poder acomodarlo en su espalda. Ese día se había propuesto algo y era confesarse de una vez por todas a aquel bicolor, ya no podía soportar un día más así y seguir esperando no era ya una opción.

\- Lo siento Midoriya-kun... - Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas de una forma suave mientras se acercaba al pecoso sin poder dirigirle la mirada, cosa que lo comenzó a preocupar ya que no había pasado aquello en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo Todoroki-kun? - Esta vez los nervios que se apoderaban del pecoso no era por emoción, sino por preocupación al no saber que estaba pasando y aún más al sentir que una tormenta lentamente se avecinaba.

\- Voy a salir esta tarde con Bakugou. - Sentencio de una forma sutil por fin dirigiendo la mirada al mayor que parecía estar completamente anonadado y confundido por aquella confesión.

\- ¿Con Kacchan...? - No entendía nada, cuando había pasado aquello y más aún porque ahora sentía esa incertidumbre en su ser que lo asfixiaba, hacía doler su garganta y lentamente presionaba su pecho causando gran dolor en su corazón.

\- Tampoco me explico cuando paso pero supongo que dio algo de luz. - Explicaba con suma tranquilidad acercándose al contrario depositando una palmada en su hombro en clara señal de apoyo. - Izuku, yo...

\- Todoroki-kun. - Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras buscaba la fuerza para mantenerse y la claridad en las palabras que ahora tenía que decir. - No es necesario decir nada más, solo quiero que tú seas feliz.

Sin darle mucho tiempo o lugar a las dudas tomo su mano separándola de su hombro pero aun sin llegar a soltarla, no quería hacerlo o más bien no podía ya que sentía que si liberaba aquel suave tacto todo terminaría, aunque en esos momentos ese sentir era algo definitivo que iba a pasar.

\- Gracias por comprender, Izuku. - Dejo una leve caricia en su mano aunque de un momento a otro jalo hacía si el delgado cuerpo que correspondía el menor apresándolo en fuerte abrazo, luego susurrando en su oído. - Eres importante para mí, temo hacerte daño.

\- No te preocupes por eso Shouto, no pasa nada, estaremos bien... - Que se suponía que tenía decir en esos momentos, la verdad está completamente descartada de una posibilidad en esos momentos, no quería arruinar todo aquello y menos ahora que sabía que aquel bicolor iría a buscar su felicidad aunque fuera lejos de él.

Lo abrazo con fuerza un momento que pareció eternos, sus labios temblaron y casi pudo sentir la absoluta necesidad de soltar todo aquello que sentía y deseaba más pero tuvo que morderlos en medio de un intento desesperado por no llorar y guardar silencio. Aquel momento eterno se acabó cuando el mayor deshizo aquella mientras de afecto y pellizco la mejilla ajena como si se tratase la de un niño antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de aquella habitación

\- Shouto... - Susurro aquel nombre como si se tratase de su último aliento antes de dar un par de pasos e intentar tomar su mano de nuevo. - "No me dejes" - Fue el único pensamiento que cruzo su mente en aquel momento, sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió reacciono deteniéndose en seco y luego dejando que aquel bicolor se marchara. Cinco, seis, siete pasos fueron más que suficientes para que la puerta se abriera y luego aquel cuerpo de desvaneciera frente a él abandonándolo y con la sensación de que un tornando le hubiera arrancando todo dejándolo a la deriva.

Los días pasaron y aquella cercanía lentamente se desvanecía, aun cuando no se esfumara por completo había dejado de ser lo mismo en poco tiempo pero el pecoso ya no tenía una voz en todo esa asunto, ni mucho menos derecho a sentir o decir aquello que ahora sentía y causaba tormento en su corazón.

Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora aquel rubio explosivo quien tomaba su lugar, con quien el bicolor de desvivía y desvelaba cada momento, la persona a la que buscaba primero y pasaba todo el tiempo del mundo, y el solo se había convertido en el mejor amigo que pudiera tener.

No era algo totalmente malo, viéndolo bien era una forma de pasar tiempo a su lado y velar por el sin importar nada, solo quería su felicidad aunque no formara el protagonismo de la misma, pero era lo de menos si podía verlo sonreír aunque su corazón se hiciera añicos al desear estar en ese lugar.

Ahora todo había cambiado y el pecoso tenía que aceptarlo con dolor aun si le partía completamente el alma. No podía evitar pensar que soñaba con alguien más siendo ese rubio y justamente tras soltar su mano, el hecho de que su mayor felicidad estaba en otros brazos mientras él no podía dormir. De nuevo atormentado con el hecho de que si aquel joven se encontraba perdido sin él, aun sabiendo la clara respuesta de ello, deseando poder mover las manecillas de un reloj y cambiar el mundo regresando a esos tiempos donde lo tenían todo.

Izuku sabía bien que ese sentimiento en su corazón no cambiaría; su amor aun si no era correspondido se mantendría fuerte y constante por aquel que adoraba. No podía ser tan egoísta para decir lo que sentía aun cuando le desgarraba el alma, por primea vez en mucho tiempo solo podía huir mientras escondía sus lágrimas tras una risueña sonrisa sin preocupar a nadie o causar molestias de ninguna forma pues nadie merecía ser arrastrado, al fin y al cabo era su mal de amores. Aun si las pintorescas memorias que yacían su corazón se mancharan con el tiempo, aun si tenía que vivir las noches en miles de lágrimas y sonriendo con dolor al día siguiente, si podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel joven que amaba el dolor no importaba. estaba claro que sin importar cuando deseara no podría regresar aquellos días que solo eran ellos dos, sin embargo aún estaba ese deseo **_"No me dejes"_.**

N/A  
Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir una historía, recientemente tuve una experiencia que me causo mucho dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo y dio luz a este pequeño relato, espero que sea de su agrado y hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer, kissy 3


End file.
